


The First Dance

by tanwencooper



Series: Busy Making Other Plans [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Dance, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Weddings, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanwencooper/pseuds/tanwencooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Derek's wedding and he can't find his new husband anywhere. Apparently he has a surprise waiting out in the garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Dance

**Author's Note:**

> In my head this is the song playing, but it can be anything you want (Free Fallin' John Mayer -http://youtu.be/20Ov0cDPZy8). I was listening to a CD I made with this and a load of songs from the TeenWolf sound track on. This was the result.

 “Has anyone seen my husband?” asked Derek.

Allison smiled round the champagne glass she was sipping from.

“How many times are you going to call him that today?”

“What?” he said throwing his arm around her shoulders. “You mean my husband? How many times am I going to call my husband, who I married, my husband?”

There had been a time when Derek had thought he'd never be happy again. Now he'd been smiling so hard all day his entire face ached, a fact that only made him want to smile more. He was surrounded by his pack, his family, celebrating his union to the man he was devoted to in a way he'd not been able to even comprehend before they'd met. His life, so long empty, was filled with love once more.

“ _Your husband_ said he was going to the garden,” Lydia said squeezing his arm.“Something about a surprise.”

“Hmm... interesting.”

Derek didn't like surprises, his husband knew that, but there was very little that could happen today that could possibly put a dent in Derek's joy. Maybe a mass attack of hunters might do it, but more likely he'd revel in the chance to be in the thick of it with all his pack around him.

Lydia was a complete gossip. His husband would only have told her if he'd wanted her to tell Derek. Better go see what this big surprise was.

It was getting dark out, he had to rely on his wolf sight. The garden was a courtyard surrounded by a trellis covered walkway. One huge tree grew in the centre, leaves turning to rust as the autumn wound in. They had planned on having the ceremony out here, but they'd had to move the date back when the latest werewolf emergency barrelled into town, teeth bared. That was in the past. They were here now. They were married.

The courtyard jumped into illumination as a thousand fairy lights draped around the trellis flicked on. Derek tensed instinctively, relaxing only when he caught the familiar scent on the wind. From the darkness the sound of acoustic guitars started playing from a stereo.

There was a rustle of fallen leaves as his husband stepped out into the light.

“Hey hubby.”

Stiles.

He was standing with his hands in his pockets of his tuxedo, his bow tie hanging loose round his neck. It was a clip on. The sight made Derek love him a little bit more. Every time he saw Stiles he found himself falling for him even deeper than before.

“What is this?” Derek asked.

“This,” said Stiles walking towards him with his long strides, ungainly and stork like as they had been at sixteen, “is our first dance.”

Stiles held out his hand to Derek. After a moments hesitation he took it but didn't let Stiles pull him into an embrace yet.

“I thought we booked a band for this.”

“Yeah. But everyone will be watching. You'll get all self conscious and hate it. I wanted our real first dance to be perfect. Just the two of us.”

There was a reason Derek had married this man.

The voice on the recording began to sing low and sensually as Stiles wrapped one arm around Derek's shoulders, the other holding Derek's hand. Derek rested his head on Stiles shoulder as the two swayed backwards and forwards, shuffling their feet in time with the music. Stiles began to sing along to the words softly in his ear, making Derek laugh gently against his chest.

“What?” asked Stiles.

“You're a terrible singer.”

Stile shook his head and kissed Derek. It was long and soft and gentle, breaking as they nuzzled against each others noses. Terrible or not, Stiles couldn't help but sing along to the snatches of words he knew, making Derek silence him again with a brush of their lips.

The song slunk on, wrapping them up with its simple melody and the unaltered luxury of the singers voice until it began to wind down, the beats of the guitar slowing into the final stretched out word.

The two of them stood pressed together, still swaying backwards and forwards as the song played on in their minds.

“I love you,” murmured Derek. 

“Always,” said Stiles.

 


End file.
